Roses
by ZebraBow
Summary: He never thought he would fall in love with a stranger. A dying stranger... SxS ExT
1. Prolouge: Part 1

**_Chapter 1 of Roses_**

**_By Jacqulin _**

**_Authors Note: This story is a bit different from my other stories. I just thought that there needed a story like this out there so people could see that all stories aren't fairy tales with happy endings._**

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

The doctor walked out from the delivery room and looked at the man holding a 7 year old boy who was sleeping with a grieving face. "Mr. Kinomoto," he began. "My name is Dr. Ruiiko. I proud to say that you are the father of a baby girl. But there were some complications during the delivery."

The man placed the boy who was still in deep slumber on the chair and looked at doctor straight in the eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, your daughter," Dr. Ruiiko looked over the papers in the file that he was holding, "Sakura, needs some blood transfusions because your wife lost a massive amount of blood. Your wife…."

The mans eyes had a flash of pain and worry as the doctor became reluctant to tell him what was wrong. "Oh no, not Nadeshiko. Please not her."

"I am very sorry Mr. Kinomoto. It is a miracle that your daughter didn't get the cancer. We tried our best, but it was too late." the doctor patted the grieving husband. "The nurse will bring you some papers to sign. I expect your daughter to go into surgery some time early tomorrow.

The sleeping boy woke up as he heard his father sobbing. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his father. "Daddy, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Touya.. I am sorry that I woke you. It is your mother Touya. She …" the loving father hugged his son while Touya started crying too.

Touya knew what was happening. His mom already had cancer and she was already in her last stages and the pregnancy must have been too much for her. He wiped away a tear. "What about Sakura?"

"She is fine at the moment, but the doctors have to keep her here for some more time. Do you want to go see her?" He held the hand of Touya as they walked over to the nursery.

In an incubator, a small baby lay sleeping. She had light auburn hair and her eyes were tightly shut. "Touya, promise me. Promise me that we will both stay strong for your sister."

Touya looked at his father with admiration in his eyes. Slowly tears started to flow, "I promise dad. I promise for Sakura…."

**4 years later**

A man with brown hair and glasses walked in. He looked like he was in his late 30s or very early 40s. His hand was intertwined with the small hand of a little 4 year old girl. She had the biggest emerald green eyes, light shoulder length auburn hair that became loose curls as they barely touched her shoulders. Today she was wearing a pink dress that had a big bow in the back. Her hair was held back by two big cherry blossom clips.

"Hey Sakura, Mr. Kinomoto." the receptionist said. "You want Dr. Jones right?"

Mr. Kinomoto nodded. "Yes, he said that he had Sakuras test results back."

A nurse had shortly appeared and led them to a small office. A doctor was in the room looking over a couple of letters. He looked as he was in his middle 40s. He had dark brown hair and gray eyes. The nurse left as she went take the other patients to their doctors.

"The tests?" Mr. Kinomoto asked. His daughter was sick regularly now. Both Touya and him were scared that Sakura might have gotten her mothers cancer.

"You are aware that Sakura had some blood transfusions when she born?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Fujiwatka said.

"I am sorry to tell you, but the persons blood that we took had HIV." the doctor sounded truly sincere. He looked over at the young girl in front of him who was too busy looking at all the paintings in the room. She seemed too innocent to be part of horrible things like AIDS.

"Does Sakura have HIV?" the father questioned. This was too much for him. First his wife and now his daughter.

"It isn't definite, but we think that Sakura might have AIDS." the doctor said. He glanced at Sakura who was now playing with some puzzle pieces.

"How long does she have?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.

"It depends." Dr. Jones said.

"Depends on what." Fujiwatka was breaking down now.

"Everything. Her white blood counts, immune systems, calcium levels. A lot of things, but mostly….." Dr. Jones stopped talking. He cringed at the thought passed his brain.

"Mostly what?" Mr. Kinomoto pleaded.

The doctor looked at the innocent little girl. "But mostly how much pain she can endure…."

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: This is very depressing to write. Please review._**


	2. Prolouge: Part 2

_**Chapter 2 of Roses**_

**_By Jacqulin_**

_**Authors Note: Most of you are probably thinking why I named the story Roses. There is a very good reason why though. And it will be revealed towards the end though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I forgot to do one for the first chapter so this one is for both. I don't own CCS.**_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

Four year old Sakura sat on the long hospital bed. She was confused. Her father and the doctor were talking quietly for a while and now she was in a hospital room. There was no one in the room except for a stuffed yellow teddy bear that one of the nurses had given to cheer her up with. She walked over to the table where the small plushy toy sat.

"Hmm, I think that I will name you Keroberos. Maybe Kero for short." Sakura said to no one in particular. At that moment her father walked into the room with a nurse following him

"Daddy!" Sakura yelled at him. She ran over to the door and grabbed on of his legs and gave him a bear hug. "Saku-chan can go home right? It's too boring here. Even though I have Kero with me."

"Honey, not yet." Fujiwatka told his daughter. He was fighting hard to keep the tears inside. "We have to run a couple more tests."

"Sakura isn't healthy?" she asked him.

He gave her small no nod.

"Sakura is not sick!" she yelled. "I don't want anymore needles." With that she ran out of the room and into the busy corridor of the hospital.

**Syaorans Point of View**

I followed Mother into the noisy corridor. I cannot believe that I am doing this, especially for Meilin who was stupid enough to break her leg.

Mother had told me nicely, more like ordered that I needed to visit my dear cousin Meilin who was staying there for a very stupid reason. Most people would stay home if they had a broken leg and also go to school.

Plus, the hospital brings back bad memories to me. Its just that the future Li Clan leader doesn't have to admit his fear of needles to everyone.

I was still following Mother. I looked down at my hands and saw the red flowers that were in my hands. Did you know that red flowers was a sign for undying love? You would if you lived in a house with 4 teen age girls.

I suddenly noticed that the hallway that we were in now was slightly more crowded than the previous ones. I soon lost sight of Mother. Hey, it is pretty easy for a 6 year old to get lost, ok!

I slowed down my pace and looked around trying to see Mother. It was then that **_she _**caught my eye. **_She _**was a small girl. Looked around to be 4 or 5 years old. She was sitting in the corner, by a door. Everyone just walked around her, not even asking why she was crying her eyes out softly.

I walked up to her. That's when I noticed how beautiful she was. Her hair consisted of delicate auburn curls and her eyes were emerald green. She was wearing a pink dress and two cherry blossom clips were beginning to fall of off her hair.

I mentally slapped myself at that point. I am 6 years old for heavens sake. Way too young….to be having a crush. In this part of my life, there should be 3 important things in my life. And those should be: soccer, my turtle, and more soccer. Well 2 things anyway. Mother would be happy to know that I had a crush on someone. Mother, she would soon realize that she had lost me. I had to talk to this girl when I still had the chance.

I looked at her and said, "Hello, are you okay?"

The girl stopped crying, but she was still sniffling. "Daddy said _sniffle _that I had to _sniffle _get more shots! _sniffle _And the doctor said that I _sniffle _had to take more tests."

I chuckled seeing how it was just a small problem. "Oh, I see. You are afraid of needles aren't you?"

She nodded at this.

"It's ok." I said. "I am going to tell you a small secret ok?"

She nodded again.

"I am scared of needles too." I said. She was the first person that I had ever told this too.

She looked up at me. I could hear a small "Really" coming from her lips.

"Okay," she said with enthusiasm. "I am going back to the hospital room. Thanks for helping me."

She gave me a hug. I could feel a small blush creep up on my cheeks. "Wait," I said. "Here have a rose." I took out a rose from the bouquet and gave it to her.

"Thanks." she said. She took off one of her cherry blossom clips and put it in my palm. "This is a gift of thanks." With that she walked away.

"Wait, what is your name?" I yelled at her as she walked away.

She heard it and turned around. Over all the commotion, she yelled out her name to me. "Sakura."

I heard it and watched her walk away.

"Sakura," I repeated to no one.

"Ying-Fa" my brain said.

I looked at the little cherry blossom clip that lay in my palm.

"My Cherry Blossom." I whispered.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: They met. Please review.**_


	3. Prolouge: Part 3

_**Chapter 3 of Roses**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: This story is an AU, that means no cards or magic.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.**_

_**(A/N) That's me!**_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

**Syaorans Point of View **

Mother found me as soon as Sakura walked away. She looked furious, but still had the composed mask of peace and tranquility on her.

"Xiao Lang, where were you?" she asked me.

I bit my lip as I tried for a plausible answer for her. "I got lost Mother."

Now, she looked disappointed. "That is a sad excuse for the future leader of the Li clan. But since you are still a child, I guess I can let it slide this one time."

I looked up at her, surprised that she would say this.

She looked down at my beaming face. "Now, lets go see Meilin."

Her hand gripped my hand as I scowled at the thought of seeing Meilin now. I quickly followed Mother to a huge hospital bedroom. I think it fit the perfect motto for 'the best for a Li'. Even though we were in Tokyo, people still treated us with the same respect that they did in China.

We reached Meilins room in record time. She was sitting on the bed watching an anime show Pita Ten. (A/N Don't own that either)

"Hi Aunt Yelan. So how is my favorite guy cousin doing?" she greeted us.

"Hello Meilin," Mother said. "I am going to go talk to your doctor, so why don't the two of you catch up." with that she left the room.

"Meilin, I am your **only **guy cousin." I said.

"Now, that is really beside the point." Meilin said. (A/N They only have a cousin relationship)

"What I really don't get is why we had to come all the way to Tokyo for your broken leg?" I asked her. HA lets her answer that one.

"Father wanted me to be treated at the best hospital that specializes in broken bones and here I am. So when are you going back to Hong Kong?" she asked me.

"I don't know, maybe next week." I said.

"So what took you so long to get here?" she asked.

I had to admit that I was a little embarrassed to admit this. "I got l l-ost." I stuttered out.

"W-o-w. I never thought that I would see the day that the perfect Syaoran Li got lost." she teasingly laughed while a small blush crept on my cheeks. "Are those mine?" she asked gesturing towards the bouquet of roses.

I nodded.

"Thanks." Meilin exclaimed. "Hey, there's a note here." Oh, shot. I forgot that Mother put a card there. "Seven roses for each bone you broke. Weird…."

My heart missed a bit while I waited for her to say what was wrong.

"Hum.. There is a rose missing. The florist must have counted wrong. Thanks Syaoran." She gave me a friendly hug.

I pictured Sakura with the rose that I gave her. She seemed so happy. I wondered if I could find her again.

My grip on the small hair clip that lay in my hand tightened.

"What's that?" Meilin asked.

"What?" I asked trying to play innocent.

"That hair clip." she said accusingly.

Silence

"Where did you get it?"

Silence

A huge smile appeared on her face. "Ohhh.. Maybe a girl gave it to you."

My face turned into the human tomato.

She put up her hands in the air and yelled, "Jackpot! So what is her name?"

There was really no point in hiding anything from the female species. They would find out eventually. I held out the cherry blossom clip in my hand for Meilin to see. "Sakura." I said.

My thoughts turned where Sakura could be.

**Normal Point of View**

Sakura was in a different room with a nurse. In another room, stood Dr. Jones and Mr. Kinomoto. They were having a conversation about Sakuras health.

"We got the tests back Mr. Kinomoto. Now, we have some good news and bad news."

Fujiwatka waited patiently for the doctor to continue.

"The good news is that Sakura doesn't have A.I.D.S." the doctor said.

Fujiwatka breathed out a sigh of relief.

"But, the bad news is that she has Type A brain cancer." the doctor said.

Mr. Kinomotos face paled when the doctor said this.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: I don't know whether to make this story a happy ending or not. So please vote on what you want!**_


	4. Xiao Lang Li

_**Chapter 4 of Roses**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: I have decided it to be a happy/bittersweet ending! Sorry Michelle…. Anyways, please read and review. This chapter is the true beginning of the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!**_

_**Sakura 15**_

_**Syaoran 17**_

_**Tomoyo 16**_

_**Eriol 17**_

_**Touya 23**_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

The swinging and clanging of a sword was heard through the garden. A teenage boy dressed in green put his fury into the attacks. A man who was clearly a butler came to the screen door.

"Master Syaoran, the mistress requests your presence at breakfast." the man said.

The boy ignored the mans request and went on practicing with his sword. His amber eyes scrunched together in concentration as he landed a deadly blow into the air.

The bulters eyes showed compassion. He knew the reason of the fury that was implanted into the teenage boy. He walked closer to him and dodged a blow of the sword. "Come Master Syaoran."

Syaoran put the sword over his shoulder and turned to look at the man.

"Better now than never." the butler said.

"You are always right Wei," Syaoran said as he walked into the house.

"Of course I am," Wei said as he followed. A small smile came to Syaorans lips as heard Weis remark.

Inside the house, breakfast was being served. The servants hurried along and tended to the orders of their mistresses. A long deep ebony table lay in the middle of the dining hall.

At the head of the table sat an elegant Chinese lady. She wore a silk two layer dress and her hair was in a bun. The seat to the right hand side was empty. But to the left were four young women. They looked almost identical expect for the different dark shades of their hair and their eyes.

Syaoran walked into the room and sat at the empty seat next to the Chinese lady.

"Good morning Xiao Lang" the lady said.

"Good morning Mother." Syaoran said. "Good morning Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, and Siefa."

"Good morning little brother," all four of them said at the same time.

"Good morning auntie!" Meiling yelled as she ran into the room. Meiling sat in the seat that was next to Syaoran.

"Good morning Meiling." Yelan said.

They all started eating and Syaoran thought that the discussion wouldn't come up, but lets just say that he thought wrong.

**Syaorans Point of View**

"So Syaoran have you thought of a future bride yet?" Meiling asked me.

I glared daggers at Meiling and prayed that she would just shut up.

"Yes, Xiao Lang. Have you found a suitable bride yet?" Yelan asked me.

"Yeah, Syaoran. We want a cute sister-in-law." Feimei whined.

My eyes glazed as I looked at my family. "No," I stated.

"And why may I ask?" mother asked me.

"I haven't found her yet." I said hoping that she would take that as a suitable answer.

"So, that means that you have a young lady in your mind?" she asked me.

My thoughts turned to Sakura. The young girl that I had only met at the tender age of six. The girl who had stolen my heart at only one glance. As hard as I tired, I could not forget her. The two or three minutes that I spent with her may seem to be one of the most important moments in my life to me right now. Mother introduced to me a lot of girls my age, but none of them made me feel like I did when I was around Sakura. Sakura… it was sad that I only know her first name. But her face has been etched into my heart.

"Yes," I said.

"What is her name then?" she asked. Obviously, she was going to have a team of private investigators check her family background.

I hesitated for a moment. "Sakura," I said. Her name just simply rolled of my tongue.

Meiling chocked on her cereal and looked at me with big round eyes. "Are we talking about the same Sakura?"

I stared at my food with a new interest.

"And does she have a last name?" Mother asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Wait Syaoran. The Sakura from the hospital. The one with the hair clip." Meiling asked me.

I nodded.

Yelan waited until she spoke again. She paid a curious interest in our conversation.

"Geez, Syaoran. That was 11 years ago. I thought that you would be over that little kid crush." Meiling said.

I blushed. It was true. I hadn't seen Sakura for 11 years, but my feelings for her were still true. I am 17 years old now and still in love with a girl I only met once.

"I see…" Mother said. She seemed to have figured all of this out by now. "And when were you two planning on telling me this?"

**Normal Point of View**

It was safe to say that Yelan Li was deeply worried over her only son. Very…**very deeply worried. **He showed no interest in any of the possible girls she had shown her. Even at a young age while all of his friends had girl friends, he just kept on playing soccer. Sometimes, she would think that he was nearing gay. But with this new piece of information, her heart was doing flips. However, her calm and peaceful face was kept as she listened to her sons and necies conversation. He was in love with a girl!!! **GIRL!!** Now all she had to do was find her and make her fall in love with him. Then there would be marriage and then little Sakuras and Syaroans to spoil.

Meiling looked at her aunt. "Well, I just thought that it was just a little crush that Syaoran would get over. I didn't know that it would be this important."

"Oh," Yelan said.

"Awww, isn't that so cute." Feimei said.

"Look at how hard he is blushing." Seifa said.

Syaoran looked down. His eyes were covered by his hair.

"Aw, our cute little brother is in love." Fanren said.

"So, when do we get to meet her?" Fuutie asked.

"I don't know." Syaoran said. "Mother, may I be excused?"

Yelan smiled at her son. "Of course Xiao Lang."

Syaoran ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. He bolted the door and locked it. He sat at his table and turned on his laptop. He went to the only place where people didn't know who he was. The internet. And then he entered a chat room. He soon found a newbie with the name of Kawaii Cherry. He entered into her chat room.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: I know that this chapter is a little bit confusing, but you will soon get it._**


	5. Happy Birthday Sakuchan!

_**Chapter 5 of Roses**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: Thank you for all the great reviews!!! I am so happy right now. My birthday is coming up and I am so exicted. Also, Thanksgiving is coming up. Yay! (I call it the official day for pigging out) Anyways, I hope that you have a lot of fun reading this chapter. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura._**

_**(A/N) That's me!**_

_**Sakura 16**_

_**Syaoran 17**_

_**Tomoyo 16**_

_**Eriol 17**_

_**Touya 23**_

**Important Note:**

**These are some important questions that people had asked me:**

**Why is Syaoran so mature for a six year old? **Mainly, I think it is because he is supposed to be the leader of The Li Clan so he was bought up with the maturity and the sophistication of someone way older than six.

**Why does Sakura have brain cancer? **It works out in the end. I swear it does. Just read the whole story and you will get it.

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

The sun rose over the town of the huge town of Tokyo, Japan. As the sunlight streamed through the cream colored blinds of room 116 of the Tokyo International Hospital, a girl wrapped in a strawberry colored blanket turned away from the light. She was currently curled up in a ball and was squeezing a very raggedy teddy bear. The yellow fur of the toy was faded and it would be safe to say that it needed some serious care from a professional.

"Um… bright light.. turn off. Kero…" The girl snuggled closer to the stuffed animal. She raised her hand towards the bear whose name was Kero as she gave it a hug in her sleep.

If one were to stand at the door way, they would have truly noticed the paleness of the young girls' hand. You could see the veins of her hand and the bones as she moved it. On her right hand, there lay a hospital bracelet.

It said 'Sakura Kinomoto. Room 116.'

"Ohayo Sakura." a girl with long black braided hair said as she walked into the room. Her amethyst eyes twinkled with mischief. She was wearing a purple skirt that reached to her knees and a white top that had two purple stripes across it.

She pulled the strawberry blanket of off Sakura. She gently tried to wake up the sleeping girl. "Come on Sakura. Wake up! It is a beautiful Saturday morning and you are sleeping in? And most importantly it is your birthday."

A man with brown hair walked into the room. He was followed by three other people. Mr. Kinomoto faces was worn down over time, but he still held that dignity and the poise. Yukito followed in after Mr. Kinomoto. He held a huge bag of food. Eriol followed after Yukito. He was carrying three birthday balloons that said Happy Sweet 16.

"Move aside everyone." Touya said. "Only I know how to wake up a true monster."

He walked to the side of Sakura who was still in a deep sleep and pulled of her blanket. She awoke startled and screamed.

"Onii-chan!! Why did you do that?" Sakura screamed at her brother.

"Well, it is your birthday today and I was kind enough to make you wake up so you wouldn't miss it entirely." Touya said as he had a smug look on his face.

"Thanks …. I guess." Sakura said. "Good morning everyone."

"Good Morning Sakura." Everyone told her. "And Happy Birthday."

"It's my birthday?" Sakura asked. She ran to the calendar and true enough it was April 1st.

"I can't believe that you are dense enough to forget your own birthday, Saku-chan." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, Moyo. You hurt me so." Sakura said overdramatically. She smiled at her friends and family.

**Sakuras Point of View**

I was happy. Truly happy. Most people at the hospital don't believe when I tell them that I have cancer. I don't carry any of the symptoms. I have all of my hair and my bones aren't that weak. But my skinniness might have given it away. I am pale, very pale, but my skin still has that natural glow that I was born with. But some people are born with naturally pale skin so most don't ask about that.

Today is my birthday. I am turning 16 years old. It also marks the 16th anniversary of my mothers' death. Right now, I am listening to my best friend Tomoyo tell me about the new design that she had made.

Tomoyo Daijubo has been my best friend since birth. Her mother and my mother were cousins and best friends so it is only natural that we became best friends too. She was heart broken when she learned that I had cancer. She cried for weeks until I told her that I was still the same Sakura that she had known her whole life.

I looked at the boy standing to the side of Tomoyo. Eriol Hirrigiwiza. Tomyos boyfriend for the past 4 years. I was a little bit afraid when Tomoyo first started dating him. Maybe I am little bit paranoid, but hey, it's my best friends future that we are talking about.

After the first year, I slowly learned to trust him. Now, he is one of my closest friends. Also, he was one of the few guys that my brother didn't want to kill. Speaking of my brother, he is a little bit over protective. I think that he just doesn't want me to get heart broken. And he thinks that it's his life goal to keep me from meeting anyone. Like, the only guy I truly connected to was when I was four. FOUR!!

Standing to his left hand side is Yukito Tushikiro. His best friend since forever. I used to have a little crush on him like 5 years ago. But now he is like an older brother to me. Uh-oh, I think that Tomoyo noticed that I am zoning out.

**Normal Point of View**

"Sakura .. Sakura are you in there?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, I am." Sakura said.

"Oooo, where you thinking of a boy?" Tomoyo teased.

"No," Sakura said. She sneezed once.

"Hey, Sakura someone is talking about you." Yukito said. (A/N when you sneeze it means that someone is talking about you.)

She sneezed six more times. "Wow, it sounds like they are having a debate about her, huh?" Touya said. Everyone laughed at this. Soon it was time for everyone to go home. Sakura waved good bye to everyone and she went back into her small hospital bedroom. She loved all of her presents. Especially her laptop that her father had gotten for her. She was never a technological kind of person. She never even had an e-mail before. So, Tomoyo took it upon herself to make Sakura a e-mail and an instant messenger.

She sat on the bed and turned on her laptop. Following Tomoyos directions, she logged on and created a chat room like Tomoyo said. It was obvious that Tomoyo wanted Sakura to have some outside contact with someone. Only a few people knew about Sakuras existence.

She waited for a while and then someone with the user name Wolf Boy went into her chat room. She hesitated a moment and then reluctantly typed in "Hi".

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors note: Aha! A cliffie. **_


End file.
